His Final Battle
by HareAndTheHatter
Summary: The final battle between Sirius Black and Bellatrix Lestrange at the Department of Mysteries in Order of the Phoenix. A combination of the book and the film, told from both points of view.


A wave of anger washed over Sirius as he watched Bellatrix Lestrange run down the stairs of the Death Chamber. She cackled as she passed Tonks's limp form. Sirius told Harry to take Neville and leave, and ran to meet his cousin.  
This was it. This was his chance to finally fight.

"Hello cousin!" he bellowed, grinning widely.  
Bellatrix turned, her heavy-lidded eyes widening at the sight of him. It pleased Sirius to see that Azkaban had taken its toll on Bellatrix as well. His cousin, who was once so glamorous and beautiful, was sickly pale with hollow cheeks, long tangled hair, sunken eyes and rotten teeth. There seemed to be an air of madness surrounding her.

"Long time no see," he continued, still grinning. "You look terrible."

Bellatrix's lip curled, and she bellowed, "Stupefy!"

Sirius blocked her spell and barked out a laugh.

"Come now, Bellatrix. You, a big bad Death Eater, are trying to stun me? Is that really what Voldemort has taught you?" he teased.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Bellatrix yelled at the mention of her master's name, and fired two more curses at him. Sirius ducked out of the way and laughed.  
"I daresay you've lost your touch," he teased again.

Sirius knew he was playing with fire. Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't exactly known for her patience or mercy, but Sirius was itching for a good duel, to prove to Snivellus that he was not a useless coward. And what better way to make up for the maddening months cooped up inside Grimmauld Place than to battle his mad, ruthless cousin who despised him. He fired a spell at her, which she blocked effortlessly.  
Bellatrix sneered and fired a green jet of light at him.

"That's the spirit!" Sirius yelled as he jumped out of the way.

Desire to prove himself was not Sirius's only reason for fighting Bellatrix. He wanted to get back at her for everything she had done. He wanted to make her pay for torturing Frank and Alice into madness. He wanted to make her pay for the deaths of James and Lily. He wanted to make her pay for the twelve years he had wasted away in Azkaban. Fourteen years in Azkaban were much too good for her. Sirius wanted her to feel the pain she had inflicted on the ones he loved.

Three jets of light fired out of his wand, the last one barely missing her left ear.  
Bellatrix glowered and consecutively fired spells at him. The scum dared speak her master's name with his foul mouth. He dared insult the Dark Lord in front of his most loyal servant. Her pathetic cousin struggled to keep his balance while blocking and dodging her spells. She cackled as his foot slipped and he nearly fell. She could kill him right then and there, but Bellatrix had always preferred to play with her food first. So instead of a Killing Curse, a red jet of light shot out of Bellatrix's wand, barely missing Sirius's head.

Sirius barked another laugh.  
"Come on cousin, you can do better than that," Sirius taunted.

Of course she could do better than that! She was taught by the most powerful dark wizard of all time.  
Bellatrix stepped back, as if she were going to retreat, a wicked smile on her thin lips. All of a sudden, she turned and fired a red jet of light at her cousin.  
Sirius was still grinning when Bellatrix's curse hit him square in the chest. He staggered back, and before he could realize what had happened, he fell through the veil. The last thing he saw was crazed look on Bellatrix's face. Then it all went black...

Bellatrix watched her cousin vanish beyond the veil. She had done it. She had actually killed her stupid little cousin.  
One down, she thought happily.

"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" Potter was screaming. The boy was uselessly struggling against Remus Lupin's hold. His eyes caught hers for a brief second. Bellatrix smirked at the pathetic boy and ran. She could here him chasing after her and she cackled triumphantly.

"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!"

A wave of anger washed over Sirius as he watched Bellatrix Lestrange run down the stairs of the Death Chamber. She cackled as she passed Tonks's limp form. Sirius told Harry to take Neville and leave, and ran to meet his cousin.  
This was it. This was his chance to finally fight.  
"Hello cousin!" he bellowed, grinning widely.  
Bellatrix turned, her heavy-lidded eyes widening at the sight of him. It pleased Sirius to see that Azkaban had taken its toll on Bellatrix as well. His cousin, who was once so glamorous and beautiful, was sickly pale with hollow cheeks, long tangled hair, sunken eyes and rotten teeth. There seemed to be an air of madness surrounding her.  
"Long time no see," he continued, still grinning. "You look terrible."  
Bellatrix's lip curled, and she bellowed, "Stupefy!"  
Sirius blocked her spell and barked out a laugh.  
"Come now, Bellatrix. You, a big bad Death Eater, are trying to stun me? Is that really what Voldemort has taught you?" he teased.  
"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Bellatrix yelled at the mention of her master's name, and fired two more curses at him. Sirius ducked out of the way and laughed.  
"I daresay you've lost your touch," he teased again.  
Sirius knew he was playing with fire. Bellatrix Lestrange wasn't exactly known for her patience or mercy, but Sirius was itching for a good duel, to prove to Snivellus that he was not a useless coward. And what better way to make up for the maddening months cooped up inside Grimmauld Place than to battle his mad, ruthless cousin who despised him. He fired a spell at her, which she blocked effortlessly.  
Bellatrix sneered and fired a green jet of light at him.  
"That's the spirit!" Sirius yelled as he jumped out of the way.  
Desire to prove himself was not Sirius's only reason for fighting Bellatrix. He wanted to get back at her for everything she had done. He wanted to make her pay for torturing Frank and Alice into madness. He wanted to make her pay for the deaths of James and Lily. He wanted to make her pay for the twelve years he had wasted away in Azkaban. Fourteen years in Azkaban were much too good for her. Sirius wanted her to feel the pain she had inflicted on the ones he loved.  
Three jets of light fired out of his wand, the last one barely missing her left ear.  
Bellatrix glowered and consecutively fired spells at him. The scum dared speak her master's name with his foul mouth. He dared insult the Dark Lord in front of his most loyal servant. Her pathetic cousin struggled to keep his balance while blocking and dodging her spells. She cackled as his foot slipped and he nearly fell. She could kill him right then and there, but Bellatrix had always preferred to play with her food first. So instead of a Killing Curse, a red jet of light shot out of Bellatrix's wand, barely missing Sirius's head.  
Sirius barked another laugh.  
"Come on cousin, you can do better than that," Sirius taunted.  
Of course she could do better than that! She was taught by the most powerful dark wizard of all time.  
Bellatrix stepped back, as if she were going to retreat, a wicked smile on her thin lips. All of a sudden, she turned and fired a red jet of light at her cousin.  
Sirius was still grinning when Bellatrix's curse hit him square in the chest. He staggered back, and before he could realize what had happened, he fell through the veil. The last thing he saw was crazed look on Bellatrix's face. Then it all went black...  
Bellatrix watched her cousin vanish beyond the veil. She had done it. She had actually killed her stupid little cousin.  
One down, she thought happily.  
"SIRIUS! SIRIUS!" Potter was screaming. The boy was uselessly struggling against Remus Lupin's hold. His eyes caught hers for a brief second. Bellatrix smirked at the pathetic boy and ran. She could here him chasing after her and she cackled triumphantly.  
"I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK! I KILLED SIRIUS BLACK!"


End file.
